A memory of us
by delicate-storm
Summary: One shot. Young Loki's first bit of magic shared with Odin. Nice father Odin for a change.


**A/N I wanted a story where Odin wasn't a complete dick, its actually difficult to find who knew! And so I just wrote this short little one shot where there is a glimpse of Odin being kinda okay with Loki. Hope you like it and on with the show...**

Loki was on his hands and knees on the cold floor, an ear pressed up against the door, trying to hear what punishment the All Father would hand out to his brother for going off on an unmentioned hunting trip with his friends. Loki had known of course, he had even bid them a fond and very disappointed farewell as they mounted their horses out in the courtyard.

"Maybe next time Loki." Thor has promised like he had promised countless times before, when Loki had asked to join them. "And remember don't tell anyone." Thor appealed to him and that was to be Loki's only part in their adventure. For him to hold his tongue, so their parents may not find out and for Loki that made him feel a small part of it. He felt like Thor trusted him with the most important detail of their adventure, so even though he was to young by Thor's estimate for adventuring of any kind or sort he was certainly old enough to hold it's secret.

And he had kept it to himself eager to impress Thor. And so when mother asked if he had seen his brother Loki had shaken his head with a all knowing smile on his face and continued reading. When Edith their handmaiden had searched for Thor for dinner Loki had shrugged his shoulders and felt himself beam with pride that he was fooling everyone all for Thor and on his return as a conqueror Thor would be ever so proud of him.

But the lie came to a crashing end as most lies do, not of course from Loki's own tongue but because Volstagg the big brutish friend of Thor's had managed to hurt himself on their journey and in doing so had brought attention to everyone that they had been doing something they really should not have. And now Volstagg was sitting in the healing room crying his eyes out which Loki had found amusing, certainly someone of Volstagg's size and girth would not be such a cry baby, but the mere sight of a needle from the milk of the poppy had sent Volstagg the volumonious into Volstagg the crying. Even the healers had hidden smiles behind their hands as they attended to the boy.

And after that Thor had been summoned to see his father and the rest of the group had been sent on their way home. Loki felt disappointed that this had been at the end of Thor's adventure, it had not been the ending to the day they had wished for nor wanted. Thor was supposed to return with a great story in tow, one to mesmirize Loki with, filled with great acts of bravery and courage, of sights unseen, and dubious acts of violence, exactly the kind of story Loki loved hearing and Thor loved telling.

The kind of story Loki would wish to be a part of someday. But today was not the day for such a story instead Thor had been caught and was now being yelled at by Odin. Most of the words Loki could make out was from Father, who was shouting how Thor's behaviour had been irresponsible, and not befitting a prince of the realm. Thor hardly said a word or if he did Loki conceded it was to soft for him to hear.

And also what Loki did not hear were the footsteps that creeped up behind him, he only felt the hand on his shoulder and nearly jumped out of his skin screaming. He turned around quickly and looked at a smiling Frigga with her arms crossed over her chest she cleared her throat.  
"What do we have here then?" She asked with a mischevious smile on her face.  
"I was, I was ...looking...for" He struggeld for a lie realizing there wasn't one that was pleasing enough and the door where Father was with Thor opened and Odin peered out having heard Loki's scream. He looked down at his youngest and then up at Frigga for an explanation.

"It appears you have a spy my lord." Frigga said giving a little kick at Loki's feet and he looked deeply embarrassed at being caught. This was not turning out to be a good day for the Odinsson's.  
"I wasn't spying." Loki argued dusting the dirt off of from his legs and standing up all to aware of the stares coming from his parents.  
"Of course not and you were not sitting out here to listen to what your father has to say about Thor's deeds." Frigga said and he looked down at his feet and shook his head uanable to meet their eyes and a smile passed between Odin and his wife one that Loki did not see.

"Would you like to have a word with your son?" Odin asked her sounding weathered and old.  
"And you take care of the spy." She said giving Loki's hair a quick tussle before she went into the room closing the door behind her.  
"Is Thor in trouble?" Loki asked as his Father held out a hand for him to take and he grasped it tightly as they made their way down the quiet hallways back to his room.  
"Yes he is." Loki's shoulders dropped, he had known it of course but now to have it confirmed made it worse. Stupid, fat, Volstagg it was all his fault Loki lamented.

"Will you punish him?" Loki knew the answer to that as well but it didn't stop him from asking.  
"Thor did something he and his friends should not have done, you understand that don't you?" Loki nodded as Odin put his hands under his arms and lifted him up to his chest. "You and Thor are young and you think the world out there is no more than a great big sprawling adventure, you think yourselves invincible when you are not. Your time will come for fighting wars and even then I wish it may never touch you. That you may never know the taste of battle."

"But it's what we've always done, you've done it father and so has your father and his before him." Loki said as Odin placed him down on the bed.  
"You are to smart for your own good." Odin said pinching Loki's nose between his fingers and getting a laugh out of the boy.  
"Can I show you something?" Loki asked sounding excited but a little nervous to.  
"Of course."  
"Promise you won't be mad." Loki said Odin nodded with a wry smile on his face.

"But you have to say it, say you won't be mad be father." Odin placed a hand over his heart.  
"I swear I Odin Allfather of the house of Asgard will not get mad." Loki nodded as though he was pleased enough and he sat up on his knees on the bed closing his eyes and with grave seriousness he muttered words that sounded like elfish but Odin couldn't be sure. All he knew was it was an old tongue one he had not heard in ages, one he could not believe that Loki would have any knowledge of and before he could say anything in one blink of an eye the child before him vanished.

"Loki!" Odin said grasping at nothing but air.  
"Father?" Odin swung around at the voice that came from behind his shoulders and watched as Loki appeared again smiling but the smile dissapeared when he saw the look on his father's face. A look of quiet horror and worry.

"You said you wouldn't be mad." Loki whispered his voice on the verge of tears.  
"I'm not I swear, I'm just." Odin struggeld for the right words to say, the right words to ask. "Who taught you that?" he asked instead forcing himself to smile to put Loki at ease.  
"I taught myself." Loki said filled with pride and he vanished again only to reappear in front of his father with a triumphant smile. The child had always been book smart had out read Thor and his peers a long time ago but this Odin conceded was something entirely, different something he had not seen coming.

"What do you think?" Loki asked.  
"I think...I think this might be a fine tool for mischief making and nothing more." Odin said running a hand across Loki's face. Gods help them when Frigga learned of this. She thought she had her hands full with Thor? She was sorely mistaken.  
"No mischief making Father I swear."  
"Yesterday Edith said a pint of milk and honey disappeared from the pantry like a ghost had stolen it from her very eyes." Odin whispered and Loki's eyes grew wide, he'd all but forgotten about that.  
"It was a test." Loki admitted. A test that had worked and the look and scream that had escaped Edith's lips had been well worth it but Loki did not mention that to Odin.

"No mischief making then? Mmm I think we've found your title." Odin said.  
"What's that?" Loki asked excited for all god's had titles and he had yet to have one, would only have one on his name day which felt like a life time away.  
"Loki god of mischief." Odin said tickling the insides of his son's waist that had Loki curled onto the bed into a tight ball, laughing and begging for mercy. "Aye it fits." Odin said not realizing the ominous words he had just spoken.

**A/N Yeah that ends kind of abruptly yeah I didn't have a better way for wrapping it up. Nonetheless thank you for reading, have a great day person, I hope you pick up some money in the street or that cute guy or girl you've been crushing on smiles at you and makes you all scmoopy, or you get no homework, or get a raise at your job, whatever I hope life is good to you! Take care!**


End file.
